monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Mephisto
Everyone in Hell hates Saulot’s annoying pet dog: Mephisto. He’s a lazy heavy beast who walks around the place barking, biting everyone, and drooling liquid fire. However, as much as they hate this silly dog, no one stands up to him, because he’s terribly tough and dangerous. Role: Tank/Curser __TOC__ Overview Mephisto's role is to be a great Fire Tank. He can use Mega Taunt like other monsters such as Clipeum and Koralle Brutalis. He has AoE and single Torture moves too. On top of being a tank, he also has some stamina draining skills allowing him to semi deny the enemies if he gets the chance. Pros: *Great trait *'Highest health stat in the entire game!' (Tied with Dunn Ra) *Low stamina costs *Many stamina draining skills *'Two DoTs' in one move + Extra-Turn Cons: *Some moves have high cooldowns *Doesn‘t have the taunt trait, so per makes him dead weight *Struggles against monsters Immune to Torture, since Torture effects are almost all he inflicts at enemies *Bad speed *Bad Relic slots for a tank Recommended Moveset One Fiery Doge *You Shall Not Pass (Self Mega Taunt + Legendaryphobic Shield, 18s, 3 CD) *Hellfire Bite (AoE Burn + Ignite + Extra Turn, 18s, 3 CD) *Charon's Pet (Curse + Blind, 25s, 1 CD) *Sit and Intimidate / Through the Circles (Intimidate for AoE 50% Stamina Removal + Nightmares, 20s, 2 CD) / (Circles for 100% Stamina Removal, 16s, 2 CD) Choose Sit and Intimidate if you want to drain the stamina of all enemies and apply another DoT on top of the rest. Choose Through the Circles ''to guarantee that all the stamina from an enemy is gone. Recommended Runes: '''3 Life; 2 Life, 1 Team Speed' Recommended Relics: Unless you give him a skill that does damage, he cannot use any good Sword Relics since most require damage to be done. Armor: Nebotus' Armor Recommended Allies *Since Mephisto has a status caster which is to apply Mega Taunt to itself at the beginning of the battle, it is highly recommended to use a fast control monster with Mephisto. Sunblast is one good example of this. Sunblast can use Possession and CDA (two powerful deny effects) while the opponent is stuck fighting Mephisto. Another example could be Patient Cyber. Cyber is a fast denier who uses Total Blind and CDA to deny, and can also use Nanovirus to blocks positive effects. *Warmaster Remntar is an excellent ally for Mephisto because Mephisto's Legendaryphobic shield combined with Remntar's Special Immunity make Mephisto an invincible target, and at the beginning, he will have skill mirror so any special attack would have no effect and be sent back. Combine this combo with any monster that applies positive effects protection such as Warmaster Sherezar or Qinling and it's almost a guaranteed win. Counters * A good Water attacker, such as Hookuai, can deal very heavy damage to Mephisto. * Ugluk is a great monster to use against Mephisto since he can apply Taunt Hater to himself and attack Mephisto when he has Mega Taunt. * Monsters that apply Torture Immunity to their team, such as Warmaster Zahra, Warmaster Babari, and Gualgui, can block the many tortures that Mephisto likes to spread. * Having generally high cooldowns makes him weak to CDA monsters, like Pierceid, can cause him to not be able to use his best skills. * Monsters with 0 Stamina skills or Stamina Recharging Relics can deal with Mephisto's stamina draining skills. Category:Fire monsters Category:Demon Category:Causes Mega Taunt Category:Cause Burn Category:Cause Ignite Category:Lida book Category:Spirit book Category:Underworld book Category:Evil Legions book Category:Status Caster Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Blind Category:Tank Category:Stamina removal users Category:Quest monsters Category:Curser